


Beginnings

by Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)



Series: Across the Universe [7]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scritta per il <b>Santa Fest</b> di <a href="http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/49511.html">Mari di Challenge</a> con il prompt <b>#015. [Doctor Who] Rose Tyler/John Smith, Uno sguardo nella loro nuova vita insieme.</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginnings

**Beginnings**

**Bad Wolf Bay – quella sera stessa**

 

_Da dove inizia e dove finisce precisamente un cerchio? Ogni punto è uguale ad un altro, eppure da qualche parte il cerchio deve essere iniziato. Se il destino vuole così, il nostro cerchio inizia ora e adesso._

Rose lo trova in spiaggia, con la testa piegata indietro e gli occhi fissi sulle stelle più lontane. Non crede che la cosa debba sorprenderla, e infatti non è sorpresa, né allarmata.

Un cambio di specie non può privare il Dottore delle proprie caratteristiche e quest’uomo è il Dottore, per quanto il  _vero_  Dottore si sia smaterializzato da quella stessa spiaggia non troppe ore prima (e Rose si sente in colpa a distinguere tra vero e falso. Non c’è un vero e un falso, soltanto due diverse varietà di vero).

 Quando Rose fa scivolare la mano nella sua, il Dottore che non è falso ed è una diversa varietà di vero si volta verso di lei e le sorride come ha sempre fatto, e per la prima volta.

 “Mamma ha trovato un posto dove stare per la notte, papà sta venendo a prenderci.” Rose fa una pausa, osserva l’intreccio delle loro dita, la linea scura dove il mare nero si scioglie nella sabbia grigia, si volta a guardare il suo viso tanto noto, tanto amato.

 “Dottore… a cosa stai pensando?” È curiosa, e non sa bene come gestire la situazione. Non capita tutti i giorni di salvare l’universo dalla distruzione, e di essere lasciata su di una spiaggia norvegese con un uomo che ama e che non conosce affatto e che conosce benissimo, che la incontra per la prima volta, e che di rimando la conosce alla perfezione. È tutto un po’ confuso, ma Rose è tagliata per l’avventura, e gli stringe più forte la mano, gli accarezza il palmo con il pollice. “Puoi spiegarmi?”

 “Ah, Rose Tyler,” inizia il Dottore, e si rischiara tutto in un sorriso, anche se i suoi occhi sono ancora fissi sulle stelle più lontane, con una sfumatura di desiderio e nostalgia che Rose coglie all’istante. “È un po’ un disastro. È come comprimere un genio dentro la lampada, hai presente? Fenomenali poteri cosmici, in un minuscolo spazio vitale. Ah, aspetta, ma è Aladdin. Beh, il senso è quello.”

 Aspetta che Rose finisca di ridere, un po’ incerta ma deliziata dalla battuta, che le ricorda un altro inizio, un altro cambiamento. Non è la prima volta che il Dottore cambia, e Rose pensa di poter gestire altrettanto bene – probabilmente meglio – anche quest’ennesima versione.

 “Ho tutti i miei ricordi, Rose, fin dall’inizio. Tutte le mie vite precedenti… ogni singolo avvenimento, fino a quando Donna mi ha creato. Da quel momento in poi i ricordi sono soltanto miei. È strano, ma mi sono abituato a cose più strane. Per esempio, lo sapevi che il pianeta Skaia esiste soltanto dentro un videogioco cosmico, e ha una scacchiera gigante sulla quale viene giocata ogni volta una battaglia finale?”

 Rose scuote la testa, gli si appoggia sulla spalla, ha un brivido di freddo. “Ti manca, vero? L’idea di viaggiare, di avere avventure. Ti manca la TARDIS.”

 Il Dottore scioglie le dita dalle sue per poterla stringere più vicino, contro di sé. Con l’orecchio contro la sua spalla, Rose sente attutito il battito singolo, unico, del suo cuore in risposta al proprio. Soltanto insieme compongono il ritmo gemello al quale entrambi sono stati abituati fino a poco tempo prima.

 “Ah, la TARDIS, la mia vecchia ragazza.” Il Dottore sospira. “Il suo legame con me era meno forte. Ora che è in un altro universo non posso più sentirla.”

 “Puoi viaggiare lo stesso,” propone Rose, mentre il vento le spinge in faccia i capelli e lei si volta, cerca lo sguardo del Dottore.

 “Non sarà la stessa cosa, certo, però scommetto che la Terra è piena di cose meravigliose che non… che magari non hai ancora visto. E...” si interrompe, si sposta i capelli dal viso, fa quella cosa con un pezzetto di lingua tra i denti che il Dottore (questo, l’altro, quello prima di entrambi) ha sempre trovato irresistibile.

 “… e ti ricordi quando pensavamo di essere bloccati sulla nave in orbita intorno al buco nero?”

Il Dottore annuisce, sorride. Ricorda perfettamente quella piccola discussione.

 “Suppongo, Rose Tyler, che tu intenda dire che non è poi così male, se sono bloccato qui con te.”

 “È quello che volevo dire. Anche se dovrai procurarti, non so, una casa e un mutuo.”

 Il Dottore finge un brivido di sgomento esagerato, Rose ride e poi rabbrividisce per il freddo, si stringe più forte, gli striscia il nasino gelato nel collo. “E mentre cerchi casa,” ride Rose contro la sua pelle, “portami al caldo e trovami una tazza di tè, sto _gelando_.”

Un po’ se l’aspetta e un po’ no quando il Dottore la prende per mano, e le dice ‘Corri!’ e lei fa fatica a stargli dietro.

-

**Bad Wolf Bay – più tardi ancora**

_Non è in nostro potere sapere quando imbocchiamo la traccia del circolo giusto, l’universo non dà questo tipo di segnali. L’ho imparato a mie spese. Possiamo soltanto crederci e sperare._

Jackie si è procurata due stanze per la notte, ha ordinato del tè fumante e, quando Rose la raggiunge, è al telefono – e quando mai – con Peter, dall’altra parte dell’Europa.

Rose prende una tazza, lascia che il calore passi dalla bevanda alla ceramica, dalla ceramica alla pelle, dalla pelle al cuore. Sulla superficie del tè c’è un sottile strato di schiuma concentrica, una piccola galassia in un cielo brunito. Rose non può trattenere un sorriso.

Jackie riattacca, la scruta dalla testa ai piedi. “Allora?”

Rose scrolla le spalle, beve un sorso di tè alle spezie che la scalda tutta e le fa pizzicare la gola.

“Tuo padre sta venendo a prenderci,” prosegue Jackie, senza aspettare una risposta. “Dice che Tony lo sta facendo impazzire. Ma ti pare? Un uomo così coraggioso, un uomo che ha viaggiato tra universi, e non è in grado di gestire un bambino che ancora neanche va a scuola? Ma ti pare?”

Jackie rotea gli occhi quando Rose scoppia a ridere nella tazza di tè, appoggia le mani sui fianchi con aria bellicosa. “ _Allora?”_

“Allora cosa?” ripete Rose, fingendo innocenza.

“Allora… sei felice?” Ci sono altre domande che Jackie trattiene sulla punta della lingua (‘Sparirai ancora?” e “Posso fidarmi di quest’uomo che è il Dottore e non è il Dottore e ha appena distrutto una flotta di Dalek?” e “Sei sicura che abbia soltanto un cuore? E gli altri organi?”), ma questo è l’ultimo capitolo di una storia durata molti anni, o forse il primo capitolo di una storia nuova. Deve accertarsi che Rose sia felice.

Rose arriccia il naso, si mordicchia il labbro, beve un sorso di tè.

“È come se… è come se fosse cambiato di nuovo, mamma. Io so che, da qualche parte, dove non posso vederlo, il Dottore è in viaggio nella sua cabina blu. E… è normale, mi manca. Ci… ci vorrà un po’ per abituarmi. Ma _questo_ Dottore è lui, non c’è nessun dubbio. Lui… non te lo so spiegare, è lui. E ha promesso di restare con me. Per sempre.”

Jackie non può fingere di non capire, sarebbe disonesta e ingiusta. In una realtà che contempla l’esistenza di Peter, morto una volta nell’altra dimensione, di nuovo suo marito in questa, non può bloccarsi su _questo_ Dottore e _quel_ Dottore.

 

“Penso che saremo felici,” annuncia Rose con sicurezza, e se il labbro le trema un po’ è soltanto perché è stata una giornata _interminabile_ , e lei non si è ancora del tutto riscaldata.

-

**Bad Wolf Bay – quella stessa notte**

_Di nuovo all’inizio del cerchio, dovunque esso sia. Ma questa volta girerà nel verso giusto._

Il piano è che Rose divida il letto con Jackie (più per il desiderio della madre di tenerla vicina dopo aver rischiato ancora di perderla, di morire, entrambe le cose, che per una qualsiasi pretesa di decenza) e che il Dottore dorma nella camera accanto.

Rose non riesce a dormire. Prende sonno, si sveglia, beve, torna a letto, si alza, guarda fuori dalla finestra finché il suo fiato non forma una nuvoletta sul vetro freddo, ritorna a letto.

È la parete bianca che divide le due camere a spingerle un peso sul petto e a toglierle il respiro e il sonno. Non osa toccare la zona della sua mente in cui ha rinchiuso quei ricordi, neanche con la circospezione che si riserva a un dente dolorante.

Oh lo sa, lui è dall’altra parte di quella parete, l’ha salutato sulla porta poche ore prima, un sorriso improvvisamente timido e il desiderio malcelato di un bacio (un po’ di pudore fuori luogo e del tutto ragionevole, dopo averlo baciato in quel modo sulla spiaggia).

_Basta pareti bianche,_ borbotta tra sé, rimettendosi a sedere e inforcando le pantofole. Jackie si volta nel sonno, risponde al suo borbottio con un mugugno e si spalma nello spazio libero e caldo rimasto nel letto.

Rose esce in corridoio rabbrividendo, esita fuori dalla sua porta senza sapere se bussare. Dall’interno proviene un “entra, Rose Tyler,” pronunciato a bassa voce.

Il Dottore è seduto per terra in un nido di cuscini ed è riuscito, nel breve spazio di un paio d’ore, a trasformare l’anonima, confortevole stanza d’albergo in una sorta di laboratorio scientifico.

Rose sbatte le palpebre, si toglie i capelli dal viso. “Credo che dovrei essere sconvolta, ma allo stesso tempo credo di non dovermi neanche sorprendere. Più che altro,” prosegue, sedendosi sulla sponda del letto, “ _dove_ hai trovato i componenti?”

Il Dottore scoppia a ridere. “Oh, un po’ qua e un po’ là. E ho smontato il telecomando della tv. Ma glielo rimetto a posto domattina e potranno sintonizzarsi su tutti i canali dell’universo, Satellite 5 compreso.”

“Voglio sapere cosa stai combinando, o la cosa mi darà gli incubi?” incalza Rose, adocchiando il corallo di TARDIS, a bagno in un bicchiere sul comodino.

“… niente,” risponde il Dottore, fingendo innocenza e trattenendo una risata. Si passa una mano nei capelli già spettinati, osserva con aria furtiva il corallo sul comodino e Rose che lo guarda con aria sospettosa. Ride ancora.

“Com’è che non ti credo?” prosegue Rose, sedendosi accanto a lui sul pavimento. Allunga la mano e l’aggancia al suo braccio, affonda la guancia nelle strisce chiare del suo pigiama. Non può essere il pigiama involontariamente prestato da Howard il fruttivendolo, un Natale di anni fa, ma gli somiglia abbastanza da farla sorridere.

Il Dottore sorride, e non risponde.

Ci sono un sacco di domande che Rose vorrebbe fargli, alle tre del mattino in un piccolo albergo norvegese, e spaziano da ‘ti ricordi quella volta che…?’ a ‘ma non hai sonno?’ a ‘pensi veramente di poter allevare una TARDIS da quel pezzetto di corallo deforme?’ a ‘ricominceresti a viaggiare se ciò fosse possibile?’ ma le restano sul fondo della gola mentre il Dottore le bacia la sommità della testa, intreccia le dita alle sue.

“Ah, ma guarda che ora si è fatta, Rose Tyler,” esclama dopo un po’, districando una pantofola da un ammasso di fili elettrici. Si alza in piedi in una piccola pioggia di viti e altri pezzettini indistinguibili, infila in tasca il cacciavite (tristemente _non_ sonico), l’aiuta ad alzarsi.

“Io resto qui,” annuncia Rose, e al sopracciglio alzato del Dottore risponde con la sua espressione più determinata. Si stringe a lui – quella lunga striscia di _niente_ che non è altro – aggrappandosi alle righe del suo pigiama. “Basta pareti bianche. Non voglio più vedere una parete bianca in tutta la mia vita. Casa… casa nostra non sarà bianca. _Giura._ ”

Il Dottore esita un istante, poi l’abbraccia più forte, più vicina, sorride, le sposta i capelli dal viso e le accarezza la guancia. Rose struscia la faccia nel cotone, si graffia il naso su un bottoncino, sbuffa una mezza risata. “E’ una promessa stupida. Ma tu prometti. E prometti che, non lo so.” _Non mi abbandonerai di nuovo. Non partirai senza di me._ “Prometti qualcosa.”

Lo sguardo del Dottore è soffice, gentile, in risposta alle sue parole confuse. Le sorride ancora, e promette.

 “Ti giuro che non avremo mai una casa con le pareti bianche, Rose Tyler.”

È una promessa stupida, e Rose lo sa benissimo. Ma è la promessa di una casa (in qualsiasi colore che non sia il bianco, grazie), e di vita insieme, e di condivisione. È un impegno enorme per un uomo che non ha mai avuto una casa, una cassetta della posta con sopra il nome.

Può bastare per il momento, mentre tentano ridendo di disporre al meglio membra assortite nel letto singolo del Dottore. E può bastare per il momento, alle tre e mezzo di notte in un piccolo albergo norvegese con le pareti bianche, e nessuna più a separarli.

 -

**Londra, Powell Estate – circa un mese dopo**

_Basta una singola variabile per rendere anche ciò che è familiare incredibilmente strano. O forse non c’è niente di familiare mentre percorriamo l’inizio di un nuovo cerchio? Guardami, parlo come il Dottore. Anzi, come John._

Rose lo chiama ‘Dottore’ finché, un paio di equivoci più tardi, entrambi capiscono che avrà bisogno di nome umano da usare almeno fuori casa.

La scelta del nome è ovvia e ironica almeno quanto il mezzo con cui il Dottore ottiene il battesimo: una volta tornati a Londra, basta una parolina alla persona giusta all’UNIT e il Presidente Jones in persona viene a consegnargli i documenti nuovi fiammanti che lo identificano come John David Smith, nato a Gallifrey (Irlanda), nel 1971.

“Oh, sei più vecchio di quello che sembri,” commenta Rose, rigirandosi tra le mani il passaporto ancora rigido e trattenendo a malapena una risata, “e non sapevo che fossi nato in Irlanda, _John_.”

Il Dottore – _John_  - ride, cerca di riprendersi il documento che Rose tiene appena fuori dalla sua portata mentre ne sfoglia le pagine fresche di stampa. La foto è, nella migliore tradizione dei documenti ufficiali, _seriamente_ orrenda. Oscena, persino.

“Ah, quello. A quanto pare c’è veramente un posto che si chiama Gallifrey in Irlanda, c’è anche una famiglia Smith.” Scrolla le spalle, infila le mani in tasca lasciando il passaporto in balìa di Rose, si dondola sui talloni. “Ho detto il primo nome che mi è venuto in mente e quelli dell’UNIT hanno fatto il resto. _Molto bene_!”

Rose gli restituisce il passaporto dopo averlo osservato da ogni angolo, arriccia il naso. “E’ così strano pensare che tu abbia un nome, sai. Per me sarai sempre ‘il Dottore’, ma, beh, piacere di conoscerti, _John_.”

John appoggia il passaporto sul tavolo, acchiappa Rose per la vita e se la tira vicina, strofina il naso contro il suo, fronte contro fronte. Un attimo, prima che Rose gli getti le braccia al collo e si spinga sulle punte dei piedi per ottenere un bacio.

Sono interrotti da Tony, che irrompe di ritorno dall’asilo saltellando come una palla magica, con mille e più cose fantastiche da raccontare a Rose e a John, mentre Jackie va ad accendere il bollitore per il tè.

A seconda di come la si vuole vedere, John non ha _mai_ avuto una famiglia, o non ne ha avuta una per molto, molto tempo, e non gli dispiacciono le parentesi familiari. Ma è anche vero che questa volta, questo nuovo inizio necessità di intimità e raccoglimento per deviare sulla giusta traccia, come la puntina del giradischi sui solchi di un vinile, e John deve a Rose il mantenimento della promessa fatta a Bad Wolf Bay.

Dopotutto, ora ha anche un nome da mettere sulla cassetta della posta, e un paio di interessanti opzioni lavorative (UNIT e Torchwood lo vogliono per sé, e per non scontentare nessuno, John rifiuta di impegnarsi esclusivamente con l’uno o l’altro).

La soluzione arriva nel più bizzarro dei modi, un giorno qualsiasi di un mese qualsiasi. Un’auto si blocca, in panne, appena fuori dalla Powell Estate nell’esatto momento in cui Rose e John escono di casa, diretti a Torchwood (nessun allarme esistente, ma entrambi soffrono quando non c’è nulla di emozionante da fare. John la chiama ‘sindrome da salvataggio dell’universo’, Rose la chiama ‘tentare il destino’ e per Jackie non è altro che ‘andare in cerca di guai’).

Alla guida c’è una donna dai tratti asiatici e un’acconciatura da rockstar, gli occhi truccati di nero in maniera esperta, il passeggero è un uomo dalla pelle scura, che smonta dalla vettura e si dirige verso di loro.

“Ehi amico,” inizia lo sconosciuto, “non è che ci daresti una mano? Siamo bloccati. Credo che sia…” L’uomo fa una pausa, prende un’aria vaga, si volta infine verso la donna al volante. Attraverso il vetro la donna gli sillaba “BAT-TE-RI-A”, scuotendo la testa come se ne avesse avuto abbastanza.

“Ah sì, ma certo,” prosegue l’uomo, osservando alternativamente John e Rose con tanta intensità da metterli presto a disagio, “abbiamo la batteria a terra. Non è che riuscite a darci una mano?”

 "Certo,” risponde John, “posso ricaricarvi quanto basta per rimettere in moto l’auto e, beh, darci un’occhiata. Sono un meccanico, tra le altre cose.”

Il guasto è cosa di poco conto, e c’è tempo di bere una tazza di tè prima di ripartire. L’uomo dice di chiamarsi Orsino (John storce il naso, ma che diritto ha, lui, di giudicare i nomi altrui?), la donna si presenta come Viola Harlock e quando John le chiede se è imparentata con una certa Esmeralda, inarca un sottile e scolpito sopracciglio con aria altera e fa finta di nulla.

Sono una coppia molto, molto strana, e danno l’impressione di sforzarsi troppo per sembrare del tutto a proprio agio, del tutto umani. La donna ostenta una pokerface quasi perfetta, ma John sorprende uno o due sguardi nostalgici; l’uomo ha un comportamento che confonde ancora di più, soprattutto il modo in cui osserva John e poi Rose, Rose e poi di nuovo John, quasi come se volesse mandare a memoria i più piccoli dettagli. Sorride con una punta di malinconia quando vede John e Rose prendersi per mano spontaneamente, scambiarsi un cenno di affetto. Si alza in piedi con aria definitiva.

“Bene, è proprio ora che io e… Viola, qui, andiamo per la nostra strada,” inizia, porgendo la mano a John, che la stringe con piacere. “Purtroppo non ho soldi con me, per ringraziarvi dell’aiuto e dell’ospitalità, ma forse questo…”

Prima che John possa protestare o rifiutare, Orsino e Viola hanno salutato e se ne sono andati, lasciandogli in mano un rettangolo di carta stampato a vivaci colori, attraversato da una filigrana dorata.

Un biglietto della lotteria.

(Un biglietto _vincente_ , scoprono all’estrazione della sera, e vincono abbastanza per accendere quel famoso mutuo, comprare la casa con le pareti non-bianche che John ha promesso a Rose.)

**-**

**Londra, casa Tyler-Smith, qualche mese dopo**

_Certe cose restano nel sangue anche quando il sangue non è più lo stesso._

Il furgoncino è un rottame rugginoso, senza un solo finestrino integro e con interni psichedelici. A giudicare dalla marca, dal modello, e dai resti di pittura fluorescente dove la ruggine non ha ancora attecchito, deve essere più vecchio di Rose.

John lo rimorchia fin sotto casa con la jeep di Peter, smonta fischiettando e rincasa con un saltello nel passo e un luccichio negli occhi che Rose ha ben imparato a riconoscere.

“Puoi anche fingere di non averlo visto, Rose Tyler, non importa. Sarà una sorpresa una volta che ci avrò messo le mani.”

“Vuoi dire che vuoi veramente rimetterlo in strada e non usarlo per un esperimento? Pensi che possa, uhm, viaggiare senza essere una minaccia mortale?”

John ride, pieghine felici agli angoli degli occhi e il sorriso che gli ha conquistato fin da un’altra vita ogni simpatia di Rose.

“Ah, Rose, non fingere di averne avuto abbastanza per una vita intera o due.”

Rose si mordicchia la lingua, scuote la testa e i capelli, no-no. Non avrebbe scelto lui, se avesse voluto un’esistenza quieta e normale, dopotutto.

Più tardi, John parcheggia il furgone sul retro e trascorre tutta la giornata – la prima di molte domeniche – infilato sotto la vettura, a trafficare con attrezzi e pezzi di ricambio.

Aggiusta il motore, che è attempato ma ruggisce ancora come una vecchia tigre, sostituisce tutti i finestrini, gratta centimetro per centimetro la vecchia vernice rovinata, ogni parte rugginosa.

Rose passa in giardino di tanto in tanto mentre lui lavora, gli porta da bere o gli ruba un bacio. John la manda via blaterando di trucchi sleali e spionaggio industriale. Rose va via ridendo, torna dentro e si attacca al telefono per l’ennesima chiamata chilometrica a sua madre. Ogni volta le resta un piccolo dubbio in fondo alla mente e ogni volta lo spinge in un angolo più buio, dove non può vederlo e preoccuparsene. _E se mi lasciasse qui._ _E se partisse senza di me._

John indice una vera e propria secessione del giardino sul retro quando inizia a verniciare. A Rose è interdetto il passaggio, affacciarsi dalle finestre della cucina, passare ‘per caso’ con questa o quella scusa.

John tenta in tutti i modi di non tradirsi, ma del blu gli resta sotto le unghie, in un punto dietro l’orecchio che non riesce a vedere neanche durante la doccia più minuziosa, e Rose lo vede, come l’ha visto per un mese rientrare sporco di grasso e con un brillio un po’ folle negli occhi.

Rose non sa cosa pensare di quel blu. È talmente familiare che si rende conto soltanto ora, a rivederlo, di quanto le sia mancato. Allo stesso tempo richiama un capitolo che lei ha chiuso con determinazione, di una vita parallela che ‘qualcuno’ ha terminato per lei. Difficile biasimarla se, pur essendo felice nella sua vita attuale, cerchi di non pensare troppo a quello che è stato e che sarebbe potuto essere.

Può soltanto immaginare cosa voglia dire quel blu per John. Hanno parlato di ogni cosa sotto il sole, e di ogni cosa sotto ogni altro sole, per imparare di nuovo a conoscersi. Dell’universo, e della vita, e della _loro_ vita, e di come sia strano cominciare daccapo una terza volta, e della TARDIS, e del corallo che cresce lentamente, _lentamente_ , in un angolo del laboratorio di John.

Certe cose, Rose ne è certa, John le porta nel proprio DNA come piccoli recettori dormienti. Quel blu, per esempio, e quella curiosità insaziabile, quella continua ricerca del brivido e del pericolo e del magnificamente strano.

Rose non dice nulla finché i punti di blu sono piccoli e casuali e facilmente ignorabili. John vuole farle una sorpresa, e anche se lei crede di aver capito tutto, merita di essere lasciato in pace.

Il giorno in cui la trascina nel giardino sul retro e, con la giusta quantità di fanfara, le svela il Westfalia rimesso a nuovo, fiero e trionfante sul prato e risplendente di blu, Rose non riesce a trattenersi.

Ride, e un po’ piange, e si aggrappa a John, e il ‘quando partiamo?’ di Rose si fonde con le due parole sussurrate da John.

**Londra (ancora per poco) – quasi un anno dopo**

_Nessun viaggio interstellare ti prepara all’avventura più spaventosa e magnifica di tutte._

Tutto inizia quando partono per l’America, e Rose pensa che la nausea sia dovuta alla sveglia alle 5 e al cinese takeaway della sera prima. È anche eccitata per la partenza, e sinceramente non dà alcun peso alla cosa.

Tutto è già iniziato alcune settimane prima, a dire il vero, nel sussurro delle tende aperte su una domenica mattina luminosa e dolce come balsamo. John si è alzato presto, le ha portato la colazione a letto, e la strusciata di naso e il bacio del buongiorno si sono sciolti in qualcosa di intimo e delizioso, come lo zucchero e il latte nel tè di Rose, dimenticato sul vassoio.

Ma Rose non lo sa, e il segreto, per il momento, è talmente piccolo da passare facilmente inosservato.

L’intenzione è quella di viaggiare da costa a costa, di fermarsi in grandi città e piccoli villaggi, di lavorare dovunque il destino li trascini, e di non fermarsi di fronte a niente.

Il furgoncino blu è attrezzato di tutto punto, e fa da casa e da vettura, da studio e da quartier generale. Sono entrambi armati di patente internazionale, ma John insiste per guidare più spesso, anche se si lamenta dei pochi comandi e della mancanza di un radar a 360°.

Guidano attraverso metropoli e villaggi sonnolenti, guidano sullo sfondo di albe maestose e tramonti malinconici, tra montagne e foreste, lungo deserti e rive di fiumi.

John fa il meccanico, il pasticciere e il barman; Rose serve come cameriera, consegna giornali la mattina presto, prepara colazioni in un diner sperduto nel nulla.

Dormono nel letto in fondo al furgone, stelline adesive sui finestrini e le stelle vere sul cielo nero oltre i vetri; dormono in vecchie pensioni col pavimento di legno scricchiolante e il fuoco acceso contro il rigore dell’inverno; dormono sulla spiaggia, osservati dalla luna.

Ad un mese dalla partenza, la nausea di Rose non è ancora scomparsa. Un breve calcolo conferma il sospetto, una visita ancora più breve alla più vicina farmacia trasforma il sospetto in certezza.

Glielo dice in fondo al furgone, abbracciata a lui sul letto, mentre osserva le costellazioni invisibili tracciate dalle stelline adesive. Al buio si illuminano, creano percorsi che non ha mai visto sul cielo notturno e che probabilmente non vedrà mai. Deve essere un cielo sconosciuto, un cielo che non esiste più, se non nella memoria di John.

“Sono incinta,” mormora piano nel buio, il naso schiacciato nell’incavo della spalla di John. “Credo che sia successo appena prima di partire e-” John la blocca con un dito sulla bocca, perché non dica altro. È difficile distinguere la sua espressione al buio, ma Rose intravvede i suoi occhi, lucidi di commozione. Non dice nulla, non commenta, non per il momento. Si china su di lei e la bacia con tutta la dolcezza di cui è capace, lascia che il gesto esprima quello che le parole, al momento, non riescono a dire.

-

La bambina nasce mentre sono in California, e ha talmente tanta fretta che non fanno neanche in tempo ad arrivare in ospedale. Nasce sul letto in fondo al furgone, sotto le stelline fluorescenti, e John non può parlare neanche questa volta, mentre stringe a sé Rose stravolta ed esausta, e la piccola che urla, gli occhietti e i pugni strizzati.

Si calma quando le viene offerto il seno, e si addormenta dopo pochissimo, stremata dalla fatica di essere al mondo. Rose si reclina contro il mucchio di cuscini ammucchiati in tutta fretta da John, si scolla i capelli dalla fronte sudata. L’intenzione è quella di andare comunque in ospedale, di farsi controllare, ma sta bene.  È soltanto stanca.

Prima di cedere al sonno, però, c’è un particolare importante.

“John, ho pensato a un nome.” Ne hanno parlato, scherzando, per la maggior parte della gravidanza, senza mai raggiungere un compromesso. John ha proposto ‘Alonso’ nel caso in cui si trattasse di un maschietto, Rose ha suggerito ‘Jackie’ per una bimba, ‘Jack’ per un bimbo. In un modo o nell’altro, non hanno mai scelto.

“Mh?” John è distratto dalla piccola che gorgoglia nel sonno, dal suo faccino ancora congestionato, dal ciuffetto di capelli chiari – _rossi? –_ in cima alla sua testolina, dal miracolo in ogni minuscolo dito delle mani, completo di unghia ancora più microscopica. Un essere umano nuovo di zecca, ed è sua figlia. Ah, forse John non pensava sul serio che avrebbe avuto la possibilità di essere padre. Che avrebbe avuto _di nuovo_ la possibilità di essere padre. Di vivere la più grande delle avventure con Rose.

“Pensavo… se ti fa piacere… e penso che dobbiamo molto anche a lei. Ecco, pensavo di chiamarla Donna.” Rose allunga una mano, l’appoggia su quella di John che accarezza la bambina addormentata. “Che ne dici?”

John sbatte le palpebre, disperde tra le ciglia quella lacrima che proprio non vuole saperne di staccarsi, si illumina tutto in un sorriso raggiante.

“Rose Tyler, io dico _allons-y!”_


End file.
